The Story Of The Moon Running Six
by SpartanXsoldier13
Summary: You will have to read it to find out


_The Story of the Moon Running Six_

_Chapter 1: The Beginning_

_Somewhere deep in the future there were six brothers all very different, also heroes, who all lived together in a giant palace. This giant palace was in the city of Necropolis. There is Wolf the oldest, also the leader, there is Kyle the ninja of the team, then there is Semi, the one with a ferocious appetite. The next hero is Steven the guy that has more brawn than brains and he is very good at sword fighting. Also there is Raiden the guy that uses two light sabers for defense and offence. Lastly there is Matt the brother that goes berserk on any monster that gets in his way with his two axes... he's obviously a barbarian. Anyways now that you know who the main characters are... then I can get back to the story._

_So the story starts in the year 3015. All the brothers and there parents were sitting in the living room in the palace; it was a Wednesday in the month of July when some evil aliens from the planet Drakolislous, a distant planet galaxies upon galaxies away. So the aliens pull out their laser guns and start eviscerating the city. When the parents turn on the lights an elite alien called the Venerator bursts through the window and shoots their parents and they die and Venerator escapes back to his space ship. When the brothers go outside the aliens take a giant laser and blow up their house. Then when they search the city for survivors they realize the whole city is destroyed. The brothers are devastated for their parent's deaths. So then all six brothers seek out revenge on Venerator. That's when the real story starts._

_Two years later..._

_Chapter 2: The Arena_

_The brothers are finally finished rebuilding their city and became the team The Moon Running Six. They joined a tournament called The Doomed X Tournament and they think it might lead them to Venerator. They go across the state walking like their bad boys... which they are. They finally get to the stadium where the tournament is held. They choose their weapons and a logo its called Pi... lets just call it "Flaming Skull Rider Logo". There at the stadium circle and then they walk into the arena and the team Doom Paladins walk out with their weapons... Wolf says rocket launchers! Easy... lets roll Wolf says, Battle formation! They go into a huge battle and guess what! The Moon Running Six win the first battle._

_After that they have to fight a boss guy named Radix he has a giant two handed sword and has fire breath. The Moon Running Six say "oh crap", were doomed when a demon minion comes out and starts making his hands flame and his body is on fire. The demon minion's name is Juba, he is owned by Blast Slayer. Blast Slayer is part rogue and part warlock. Blast Slayer says need help? Wolf says WOW! And yes please. His hands start flaming and he incinerates Radix like he was paper._

_Chapter 3: The Great Escape_

_The Moon Running Six teams up with Blast slayer but the team name doesn't change only because he is the friend of the team. Blast Slayer and the Moon Running Six leave the arena and see a lot of alien ships flying away. So they buy a Space Ship and name it Diablo. They fly to mars and notice that there are a lot of aliens there so they decide to ambush the evil alien's bases with all they got._

_They destroy all the aliens in 19 of 20 bases. When they see Venerator and his team of aliens getting ready to leave so they run down there but… its to late for them. Venerator and his team leaves the planet and destroys the planet right when The moon Running Six get far enough away they don't die in the explosion. After they escape from the planet, they try following Venerator, but it does not work because he goes into hyper speed. He Goes so fast that it only takes Venerator 10 minutes to get to the distant planet Goober. It takes the Moon Running Six 20 minutes to get there. _

_When they get to planet Goober and see the goobliens, a friendly alliance with them. They pull out their guns on the Moon Running Six as if they are evil. They don't know it yet but they got turned evil by Venerator when he went through. So the Moon Running Six kill the Goobliens that try to kill or capture them. After they are done near the landing strip area, they go into the Gooblien control base. Once they get into the control base they notice that there are no Goobliens controlling the planets defense or offense systems. They put up the planets defense shields so that nobody else can get in or out of the planets radius. Blast Slayer and his minion Juba go outside and search for any bad guys or any civilian Goobliens that went into hiding when they saw Venerator or his team. Blast slayer finds a tribe that have not been turned evil yet. After Blast Slayer talks to the tribe leader he goes to get the team to come to the tribes base. They all go there and meet up with the tribe and they want to plan a surprise attack on the alien's base. The Goobliens decide that a surprise attack might drive the bad guys from the planet._

_Chapter 4: The Great Tragedy_

_So they all search the other side of the planet for the evil aliens base. Then they travel through the fiery desert and they finally find the aliens base and they see that it has the ultimate defense system surrounding it. So the Moon Running Six have Blast Slayer go into stealth mode and destroy the two gun turrets on the front side of the base, then he comes back to the teams hiding place and un-stealth's._

_The Moon Running Six send Kyle in to use his special ninja skills on them and they send Semi in to gather supplies for everyone. Kyle goes into the bases training room and notices that nobody is in there. Then at least 50 ninjas jump out of nowhere and start to fight Kyle. Kyle thinks he can take them but then he gets cornered and gets killed. Then on the other side of the base Semi goes into the kitchen and gets killed by Venerator himself. The rest of the team is waiting in their hiding place for them to get back, but they never come back. The rest of the team goes into the base to look for them, but what they found was their dead bodies lying in a peaceful fashion. The team is sad for their brothers deaths. Then they leave and go bury the bodies._

_Chapter 5: The New Recruits_

_After they finish burying the bodies of their beloved family members, they leave the enemies base and go home to think of what to do next. Then a 16 year old teenager comes to their house to say that he is sorry for their loss and he wants to help them get revenge on Venerator. They accept his help and thank him. Then a young teenager named Erika comes to their door and she says she wants to help to. They accept her offer and they get ready for training in the training room._

_So then Wolf says "what is your name?" The boy replies "Brian and i am 16". Then Wolf says "Erika how old are you?" Erika says "i am 16 and i love fire and water." Wolf lets the rest of the team go do their training. Wolf asks Brian and Erika what their skills and powers are. Brian says "well let me think, my skills are playing video games, biking, cooking, sword fighting, playing guitar, and playing drums. Also my powers are that I can catch stuff on fire and also i can breath under water forever and i can turn invisible and i can fly. "Wolf says "good...good, so Erika what about you?" Erika says "I can move objects with my mind, I also can shoot water bolts from my hands, and I can also teleport. Also my skills are shopping, dirt bike riding, piano and surviving."_

_Chapter 6: Training Day_

_Wolf says "ok, let's train guys, and welcome to the team." Brian is about 5'7" with brown eyes and black hair. Erika is 5'6" and has blue eyes and brown hair. Brian and Erika became friends right after training. Wolf sent Brian and Erika on a mission that in which they had to rescue the earth village on a planet called Snowscape. When they get there they are ambushed by a big mob of demons called Firestones. Brian and Erika use their fire and water spells to turn them to stone. After they are finished destroying the Firestones they find the people that live in Snowscape, they get some rewards, then they go home. After they get back home they eat dinner and prey for the world to survive peacefully. They go to sleep and they dream the dream of the dream of all dreams. In the morning Brian wakes up and goes for a walk in town and he sees a dark demon looking shadow go into an alleyway across the street from him. He follows the shadow into the ally and he notices that nobody else can see the shadow. When he catches up with the shadow, It sucks the life from Brian. Brian is sent up to heaven to consult with the gods. When everyone else wakes up, they meet in the living room and Erika says "Brian is gone!" they all search the house for Brian but they do not find him. When Brian gets to heaven, he finds Zeus and all the gods in Heaven. He talks to them and they say that in order to go back home and live again, he has to kill Hades. So as he heads to Hade's lair, the rest of the team is wondering and worrying where and how he is. When Brian gets to his lair he finds and kills him. After he kills him, Brian throws his body into the River of Styx. He goes back up to heaven and proves that he has killed Hades. The gods let him leave and go back home. When he leaves the gates of heaven, he gains wings and he gets power like nobody has ever seen before. He flies back home and everyone starts to feel happy that he is back. Everyone starts calling him Brian the Arch Angel. Erika hugs and kisses Brian a lot after that day._

_Chapter 7: The Happy Day_

_Since they find out that they both love each other a lot, they start dating_

This isnt the whole thing i will later type and post the rest of it.

--Brian--


End file.
